Inside Out
by jamesgurl
Summary: Just a little song fic. Buffy and Spike have an encounter at the Bronze. R and R!


An- Hope you like, this is just a little song fic, unless you think it should be more, please review!

Spoilers- None really, set in season 6, while Spike and Buffy are in the middle of their affair.

Spikes POV

Spike looked around the Bronze as he made his way towards the bar. He could see her out there, dancing with her friends. She looked like a goddess, all golden and bright. He hated this, being so close to her, and still so far away.

Buffys POV

Buffy felt him as soon as he walked in. Her dark prince, her savior. Her body ached to be nearer to his. She glanced over towards him, he was heading towards the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a busy brunette making her way towards Spike.

"Hey you guys. I think I'm gonna take a break from soul train and go grab a drink." She hoped no one had seen Spike over there.

Spikes POV

Spike saw them both coming towards him at the same time, Buffy to the left, and the brunette to his right.

"Oh honey, there you are, I lost you in the crowd." Buffy called out as she sat herself down in the seat next to him. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Behind her back he could see the brunette turning around and making her way back to her group of friends.

"Slayer, you do make me laugh, you refuse to tell your friends about us but yet you'll come over here and act like my girlfriend just because you're jealous and afraid you might lose me." Spike gave Buffy one of his trademark smirks as he said all of this.

Buffy stood up, making her way back to her friends.

"Buffy love, wait. Do you want to dance?" Spike stood still, waiting for her answer.

Buffy turned around, surprising herself with the words coming out of her mouth. "Yes Spike, I'd love to dance."

Xander, and Willow stared in shock as they watched the two blondes make their way to the dance floor. As they reached the floor a new song started up.

__

Here. A little sympathy for you to waste on me  
I know you're faking it but that's okay  
And I don't want to drag it out  
Don't want to bring you down  
I never wanted it to end this way  
  
Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you

to make you feel alive again

Buffys POV

Buffy wondered to herself, as she listened to the song, was that what she was doing? Was she dancing with Spike out of sympathy? Was she faking it? She felt Spike's hands slowly making their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Spikes POV

Spike felt, as they danced that this song was written just for them. Because he knew it was all true, she didn't love him, she just felt bad for him. And that no matter how long they kept their affair going that he would never be able to make the feeling last, he could make her feel alive for minutes at a time, but it always went away. Just like she did.

He was surprised when he felt Buffy arching her back into him. She leaned back, planting small kisses next to his jawline.

__

Here. A little jealousy  
I hope you think of me  
Hope you wonder where I sleep at night  
Cause I feel like I'm inside out  
You got me upside down  
Maybe I was holding on too tight  
  
Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you

to make you feel alive again

Buffys POV

That's what she had felt, when she had seen that other girl making her way towards Spike. Jealousy. But why? If she didn't love him….then why the jealousy? Inside out. That was a good way to put it, to explain it. The way he made her feel. Holding on too tight. 'To what?' she wondered. To the past….to her wall she had around her heart?

As the music played on Buffy turned around, face to face with Spike. She wound her hands up in his hair, his glorious hair. She didn't know what was happening as she felt Spike pulling her closer, closer. Two bodies, straining to become one.

__

So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave  
And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend  
  
The two of us we dream like one  
The two of us, the two of us  
The two of us take breath like one  
The two of us, the two of us

Spikes POV

__

He was the only one there for her, no one else knew…..or understood what all she had been through. He hoped she knew that. The other ones, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Giles, they saw her through a veil, through closed eyes.

They were connected, one as two.

Buffys POV

Buffy hated to admit it, but she didn't regret being with Spike. Because he made her happy, if even for just a few hours. And she knew…he meant the world to her, he was her other half.

They were connected, one as two.

__

I guess that this is over now  
I guess it's called the falling out  
But everyday I'm learning how to make it through this life I'm in  
  
Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again  
  
So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave  
And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend

Slowly they pulled apart as the song ended, Buffy placing a chaste kiss on Spikes lips. Buffy went one way, back over to her friends, back to the light. And Spike went the other, back to the dark. But it was still there, the connection, and they both knew. They would see each other again that night.

The End

AN- Please review. The song is called Inside Out by Yellowcard.

__


End file.
